Aus vergangen Tagen (Jahr 2)
by vivace
Summary: 1972, ein neues Schuljar mit den Maraudern. Muss man noch mehr sagen ...
1. Von Mäusen und Pfannkuchen

Von Mäusen und Pfannkuchen  
  
By Annika  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche eben. Alle allgemein bekannten Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, die restlichen sind meiner eigenen Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Okay, hier ist die Fortsetzung der ersten Geschichte. Ist vielleicht noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber ich poste sie trotzdem. Feedback ist wie immer sehr willkommen und erwünscht.  
  
(Bitte, bitte schreibt Leute, ich liebe Post)  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
  
  
„Kleines, du kannst lernen, in die Gedanken eines sterblichen Tieres einzudringen, seine Sinne wie deine eigenen zu benutzen. Denke wie dieses Tier, versuche dich selbst in dessen Gestalt zu sehen, bis du selber dieses Tier wirst." Das hatte Eleonore Cooper ihrer Tochter erklärt, als deren Gabe im letzten Sommer erwacht war.  
  
Die meisten weiblichen Mitglieder der Cooper Familie waren geborene Animagi. Im Gegensatz zu denen, die erst durch verschiedene Zauber zu welchen wurden, konnten sich geborene Animagi in jedwedes sterbliche Tier verwandeln ohne auf eine Form beschränkt zu sein. Und bei der zwölfjährigen Sophie schien sich diese Fähigkeit besonders schnell zu entwickeln.  
  
Den ganzen Sommer hatte Sophie unter Aufsicht ihrer Mutter geübt ihre Fähigkeiten zu verfeinern. Mit Tieren reden zu können war schließlich nur der Anfang gewesen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte es Sophie dann sogar geschafft für einige Augenblicke die gestalt einer weißen Katze anzunehmen.  
  
Nun saß das Mädchen noch spät in der Nacht am Küchentisch und brütete über einem Anatomiebuch.  
  
*Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen?* fragte plötzlich eine leise Tenorstimme in Sophies Gedanken. Sie hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Turmfalken hinüber, der auf seiner Stange am Küchenfenster saß.  
  
*Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Gawain. Schließlich bist du ein Falke und keine Eule* antwortete Sophie auf die selbe lautlose Art und Weise.  
  
*Guter Punkt. Aber warum starrst du nun die ganze Zeit in dieses Papierding da?*  
  
*Das Papierding ist ein Buch und da stehen Sachen drin, die ich wissen will*  
  
War Gawain durch seinen Aufenthalt im Cooper-Haushalt auch mittlerweile vertraut mit der menschlichen Lebensweise, so blieben ihm manche Dinge immer noch unverständlich. Ein Falke blieb eben ein Vogel, selbst wenn es sich bei Gawain um ein ganz besonders neugieriges Exemplar handelte .  
  
*Aha. Was willst du denn wissen?*  
  
*Etwas über Wölfe.* antwortete das Mädchen geduldig.  
  
*Wegen deinem Freund? Dem Jäger?*  
  
Erstaunt richtete sich Sophie auf. *Du weißt über Remus bescheid?*  
  
*Natürlich. Ich kann sehen, dass er sich nicht wie andere Zweibeiner- Nestlinge verhält.*  
  
Das erklärte vieles. Die meisten Tiere hielten Abstand von Remus und ließen sich nur in den seltensten Fällen von ihm berühren.  
  
*Oh. Na ja, ich lese das Buch auch wegen Remus, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich Wölfe interessant finde.*  
  
Der Falke raschelte mit den Federn. *Interessant? Wenn du dich in was interessantes verwandeln willst, werde ein Falke. Dann könnten wir zusammen fliegen.*  
  
*Und Mäuse jagen? Igitt, nein danke.*  
  
*Die schmecken gut.* erwiderte Gawain beleidigt.  
  
*Dir vielleicht. Aber das mit dem Fliegen lassen wir besser erst mal sein. Ich kann eine andere Gestalt noch nicht lange halten. Stell dir mal vor, ich verwandele mich versehentlich in einen Zweibeiner zurück, wenn wir ganz hoch in der Luft sind ... Ich hab´ nicht die Absicht als menschlicher Pfannkuchen zu enden.*  
  
*Pfannkuchen? Was ist das?*  
  
*Was zu Essen.*  
  
*Schmeckt das besser als Mäuse?*  
  
*Ganz sicher.* Sophies Lachen wurde von einem herzhaften Gähnen unterbrochen.  
  
*Gut. Lass mich probieren, wenn es das nächste mal welche gibt. Und jetzt geh schlafen.*  
  
*Na schön. Ich muss sowieso morgen früher aufstehen. Ich treff´ mich mit den anderen zum Einkaufen. ´Nacht Gawain.*  
  
*Gute Nacht.* 


	2. Winkelgassentag

1 Kapitel 2: Winkelgassentag  
  
Pünktlich um halb elf am nächsten Morgen betrat Sophie „Florean-Fortescues- Eiscreme-Palast" in der Winkelgasse.  
  
„Heh, Sophie! Hier drüben!", ertönte eine Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Dort warteten ihre Freunde bereits auf sie; Lily, Sirius, James und Remus.  
  
„Hallo Leute", begrüßte Sophie die anderen. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre zu früh dran. Wo ist denn Peter?"  
  
„Wir sind auch erst seit ein paar Minuten hier. Und Peter ist bei Verwandten in Frankreich. Er kommt also nicht", meinte Sirius und machte Platz für den Neuankömmling. Die Kinder bestellten sich jeder einen großen Eisbecher; das ideale Mittagessen bei der sommerlichen Hitze.  
  
„Habt ihr euch eigentlich entschieden, welche neuen Fächer ihr dieses Jahr dazunehmen wollt?" fragte Lily irgendwann. Sie wedelte mit einem Blatt Pergament in der Luft herum. Sie alle hatten diese zusätzliche Liste mit ihrem üblichen Brief zugeschickt bekommen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was ich machen will", antwortete Remus. „Obwohl ich es etwas seltsam finde, dass sie uns die Zusatzfächer jetzt schon wählen lassen. Neal hat mir erzählt, dass man erst im dritten Jahr damit anfängt."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich sind die letzten Prüfungen so schlecht ausgefallen, dass sie Schule beschlossen hat, früher anzufangen und den Lehrstoff auf einen längeren Zeitraum zu verteilen", vermutete Sophie.  
  
„Da wär´ ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?" hakte James nach, aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte: „Vergiss es. Lily, zeig mal die Liste her."  
  
Lily legte das Blatt in die Mitte des Tisches, so dass alle sehen konnten. Darauf stand:  
  
1.1 Zusätzliche Kurse  
  
für das 2. Jahr  
  
Runenkunde – das Studium alter Sprachen  
  
und Schriften und ihrer Kräfte.  
  
  
  
Magische Geologie – Grundlagen der Mineral-  
  
und Edelsteinkunde und deren Verwendung  
  
in der Zauberei  
  
  
  
Arithmantik – das Studium magischer  
  
Physik und Numerologie  
  
  
  
Magische Musik – Ausbildung musikalischer  
  
Fähigkeiten und deren Einbindung in  
  
Ihre Zaubersprüche (Wählen Sie vor Beginn  
  
des Unterrichtes ein Instrument und  
  
bringen Sie es mit.)  
  
  
  
Mugglekunde – das Studium von Muggles  
  
und ihrer Beziehung zur Zaubererwelt  
  
  
  
Wahrsagen – das Studium über  
  
Vorhersage der Zukunft  
  
  
  
Heilkunde – Ausbildung in der Anwendung  
  
von Zaubersprüchen und Tränken bei  
  
Krankheiten und Verletzungen  
  
  
  
Malkurs – Ausbildung künstlerischer  
  
Fähigkeiten und deren Einbindung in  
  
Ihre Zaubersprüche  
  
  
  
  
  
„Da fällt einem die Entscheidung ganz schön schwer, gell?" überlegte Sirius laut. Die anderen konnten dem nur zustimmen.  
  
„Also ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht", verkündete Sophie. „Ich werde Malen, Heilkunde, Geologie und Musik belegen."  
  
Lily nickte anerkennend. „Eine gute Wahl. Damit könntest du sogar nach der Schule viel anfangen. Bei Musik und Malen bin ich dabei. Und ich will noch Runenkunde machen. Das reicht dann aber auch."  
  
„Können wir uns eigentlich so viele Fächer aussuchen, wie wir wollen?" fragte Remus zögerlich, worauf ihm James einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa alles belegen, Remus?"  
  
„Spinnst du? Natürlich nicht. Das würde ja in richtige Arbeit ausarten. Nein, ich werde dasselbe wie Sophie nehmen außer Geologie und dazu noch Arithmantik", beschloss Lupin.  
  
„Arithmantik klingt gut", stimmte ihm James zu. „Das mache ich auch. Und außerdem will ich Runenkunde, Wahrsagen und Mugglekunde belegen. Was ist mit dir, Sirius?"  
  
„Bei Wahrsagen und Mugglekunde leiste ich dir Gesellschaft, Kumpel. Das hört sich nach Spaß an. Und Geologie und Malen. Vielleicht sollte ich aber lieber Musik nehmen, zeichnen kann ich nicht so gut", überlegte sich Sirius.  
  
„Du willst Musik nehmen?" Sophie schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Sirius schien ihr eigentlich nicht der musikalische Typ zu sein. James belehrte sie jedoch eines besseren, als er sagte:  
  
„Ja, mach das, Sirius. Du spielst doch jetzt schon ganz passabel Gitarre. Mit ein bisschen mehr Übung wirst du bestimmt richtig gut werden."  
  
„Schon, aber ich würde gerne mal was Neues ausprobieren", meinte Sirius und grinste Sophie an. „Was guckst du mich so an? Ist mir gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?", fragte er so laut, dass es durch das halbe Lokal tönte.  
  
„Nö, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ein hyperaktiver Verrückter wie du die Geduld aufbringt, tatsächlich ein Instrument zu lernen", lachte Sophie zurück.  
  
„Oh, ich bin verletzt!" zeterte Sirius. „Mich, den sensiblen, schüchternen, zerbrechlichen, zartbesaiteten Musiker als hyperaktiven Verrückten zu bezeichnen ... oh, ich glaube das war zuviel für mein armes Herz!" Und er sank durch einen imaginären Schwächeanfall getroffen theatralisch von seinem Stuhl zu Boden.  
  
Es fehlte nicht viel und die anderen hätten ihm da unten Gesellschaft geleistet, so sehr mussten sie alle über Sirius´ Vorstellung lachen. Selbst die Gäste an den umliegenden Tischen konnten ihr Kichern kaum verbergen.  
  
„Schade, dass sie keine Theatergruppe eröffnen", prustete James, der sich als erster erholte. „Da wärst du bestens aufgehoben gewesen."  
  
Black hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf die Füße gerappelt und verbeugte sich tief vor seinen Freunden und den restlichen Anwesenden. „Danke, vielen Dank. Sie waren alle ein fantastisches Publikum!" rief er, als der schallende Applaus verebbte, und setzte sich dann.  
  
„Verrückt oder nicht. Mit dir wird es zumindest nie langweilig", lächelte Remus.  
  
Kurz darauf trat die Gruppe ins Freie und trennte sich. James und Sirius hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt, in diesem Jahr in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden und wollten sich um ihre Quidditchausrüstung kümmern.  
  
Lily, Remus und Sophie dagegen machten sich auf den Weg zu „Mrs. Toccatas magischer Musikbedarf", einem kleinen Musikgeschäft am Ende der Winkelgasse.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte einer von ihnen diesen Laden betreten und so sahen sie sich staunend in dem unbekannten Geschäft um. An den Wänden hingen Musikinstrumente jeglicher Form und Größe. Auf jedem freien Fleck stapelten sich Notenblätter und Bücher. Einige davon alt und völlig vergilbt, andere brandneu und in schrillen Farben. Ein großer Schrank in der Zimmerecke war mit allen möglichen Schachteln vollgestopft. Ein Laden ganz nach dem Geschmack der drei Besucher.  
  
„Guten Tag. Kann ich euch helfen?" ertönte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren die Kinder herum. Keiner von ihnen hatte die schmale Seitentür bemerkt, in der nun eine Frau stand. Sophie schätzte sie auf Mitte fünfzig. Ihre nussbraunen Haare waren im Nacken zu einem Knoten verschlungen und warme Augen derselben Farbe musterten die Kinder freundlich. „Nun?"  
  
„Oh, Entschuldigung", begann Lily. „Wir suchen Mrs. Toccata."  
  
„Die habt ihr soeben gefunden, Kinder", lachte die Hexe. „Also? Warum seid ihr hier?"  
  
„Weil wir dieses Jahr in Hogwarts mit magischer Musik anfangen", erklärte Remus. „Und dazu ..."  
  
„Braucht ihr Instrumente", nickte Mrs. Toccata wissend. „Ja, Hogwarts Musiklehrerin hat mir schon gesagt, dass möglicherweise einige von euch meinen Laden besuchen werden. Habt ihr euch Gedanken darüber gemacht, welches Instrument ihr lernen wollt?"  
  
„Flöte", antwortete Sophie sofort. Zu ihrer Überraschung äußerten Lily und Remus denselben Wunsch.  
  
„Das vereinfacht die Sache natürlich", lächelte Mrs. Toccata und begann hier und da eine Schachtel aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. „Mit magischen Instrumenten verhält es sich so ähnlich wie mit Zauberstäben. Nicht ihr wählt das Instrument, sondern das Instrument euch. Probiert einfach mal ein paar aus."  
  
Bald lagen die verschiedensten Arten von Flöten vor ihnen ausgebreitet. Große, kleine, Holzflöten, Metallflöten, sehr alte, ganz neue, Flöten mit hellem Klang, Flöten mit dunklem Klang.  
  
Es dauerte fast eine ganze Stunde, bis jeder der dreien das passende Instrument fand. Remus hatte sich für eine Querflöte aus Holz und einem kupferfarbenen Metall entschieden; Sophie kaufte eine Ähnliche aus silberglänzendem Metall und Lily nahm eine Holzflöte mit tiefen, warmen Klängen und.  
  
Zufrieden eilten die drei zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt vor „Flourish & Blotts", wo James und Sirius bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten.  
  
Der restliche Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge und der Abend rückte schneller heran als ihnen lieb war. Lily verabschiedete sich als erste:  
  
„Meine Eltern holen mich um halb sieben vorm „Tropfenden Kessel" ab. Ich möchte sie nicht warten lassen", sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns am Zug. Wiedersehen."  
  
„Mach´s gut Lily. Und lass dich nicht von deiner Schwester unterkriegen!", rief Sophie ihr nach  
  
Remus verließ die Gruppe als Nächster. Er hatte sich mit seinen Eltern vor „Ollivander´s" verabredet. Sirius, James und Sophie gingen gemeinsam zur nächsten Floh-Puder-Transfer-Stelle und reisten von dort aus nach Hause. 


	3. Auf dem Weg zur Schule

1.1 Auf dem Weg zur Schule  
  
Keuchend ließen sich Lily und Sophie auf die gepolsterten Sitzbänke sinken. Sie waren beide viel zu spät am Bahnhof eingetroffen und hatten den Hogwartsexpress gerade noch erwischt. Die Gepäcktruhen schienen auch von Jahr zu Jahr später schwerer zu werden.  
  
*Du hast sowieso viel zu viel unnützen Krempel mitgeschleppt* schalt Gawain von seinem Thron auf der Sitzlehne hinunter. Er hatte sich rigoros dagegen gewehrt die Reise wie letztes Jahr im Käfig anzutreten. Schließlich hatte Sophie nachgegeben und bereute es schon jetzt, dem vorlauten Vogel seinen Willen gelassen zu haben.  
  
„Red keinen Quatsch", brummte sie zurück.  
  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt." Lily sah verwirrt von Lily zu Gawain.  
  
„Nicht du", erwiderte Sophie. „Gawain."  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte es immer wieder verschoben Lily von den Ereignissen des letzten Winters zu erzählen. Nun schien sie keine andere Wahl mehr zu haben. Während der Zug aus dem Bahnhof rollte weihte sie ihre Freundin in die Geschichte ein.  
  
„Und das hast du einfach vergessen?" Wütend starrte Lily sie an. „Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche unbedeutenden Nebensächlichkeiten, die du mir nicht erzählt hast?"  
  
„Äh nein. Außerdem wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass alle davon erfahren."  
  
„Sophie! Ich bin doch nicht „alle"! Ich hätte es bestimmt nicht weiter erzählt!" Lily war bestürzt über diesen Mangel an Vertrauen.  
  
„Lily, bitte. Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Sophie. „Ich wollte es dir erzählen, wirklich, aber irgendwie hat sich dazu keine Gelegenheit ergeben."  
  
„Na schön", Lily atmete tief durch. „Es sei dir verziehen. Aber das nächst Mal erzählst du mir so was direkt."  
  
„Versprochen", nickte Sophie erleichtert. Ein Streit mit ihrer besten Freundin wäre keine gute Art gewesen ein neues Schuljahr zu beginnen.  
  
„Wissen es die Jungs?"  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Die haben keine Ahnung."  
  
„Gut!" Lilys Augen blitzten. „Dann haben wir ihnen gegenüber ja einen großen Vorteil."  
  
„Was meinst du damit?" hakte Sophie misstrauisch nach. Lily konnte es durchaus mit Sirius´ Fähigkeit sich verrückte Streiche auszudenken, aufnehmen, wenn sie es darauf anlegte.  
  
„Na, da du jetzt mit Tieren sprechen kannst, könnten wir zum Beispiel Gawain oder meinen Archimedes zum Spionieren rüberschicken, wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer neue Pläne schmieden. Dann wären wir immer auf dem neusten Stand."  
  
Sophie lächelte. Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte sie die Sache noch gar nicht gesehen. Was sich dadurch für neue Möglichkeiten auftaten ...  
  
Ein lauter Knall in den vorderen Abteilen riss die Mädchen aus ihrem Gespräch.  
  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ...", seufzte Lily, als Sirius, James, Remus und Peter nacheinander lachend ins Abteil stolperten.  
  
„Wir bitten um Schutz und Asyl, holde Damen!" bettelte Sirius, sobald er wieder genug Luft bekam. Sophie und Lily sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
„Das wird langsam zur Tradition, oder? Na schön, es sei euch gewährt, ihr hohen Herrn", spottete Sophie. „Okay, was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder ..."  
  
Sirius blieb die Antwort erspart, denn in der Tür stand plötzlich eine Gruppe äußerst wütender Slytherin-Schüler. Die schwarzen Schulroben standen in krassem Gegensatz zu den purpur-gold gefärbten Haaren und den überdimensionalen, rosa Schlappohren.  
  
Der Anblick bescherte den vier Gryffindor-Zweitklässlern einen erneuten Lachanfall. Auch die Mädchen mussten sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Die Slytherins dagegen schienen diesen Heiterkeitsausbruch nicht im geringsten amüsant zu finden.  
  
„Haben wir euch endlich!" schnaubte einer von ihnen. „Jetzt seid ihr dran!"  
  
„Oh nein, dass sind sie nicht." Sophie war zwischen die beiden Parteien getreten und Lily zückte derweil vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab. „Das ist unser Abteil. Und hier legt sich niemand mit unseren Freunden an, verstanden? Also verschwindet!"  
  
Der Älteste der Gruppe, Lucius Malfoy wie sich Sophie dunkel erinnerte, lächelte von oben auf das kleinere Mädchen herab. „Aus dem Weg Winzling. Sonst bist du als Nächstes dran!" Sophies Zauberstab an seiner Stirn ließ das höhnische Lächeln jedoch sofort gefrieren.  
  
„Als Sophie sagte, ihr hättet hier nichts verloren, meinte sie das auch so", übersetzt Lily die Aktion freundlich.  
  
Ein wenig Druck auf dem Stab ließ Malfoy Schritt für Schritt zurück weichen. Seine Kumpanen taten mit vorsichtigen Blicken auf die bewaffnete Lily und die nun aufrechtstehenden Jungen im Hintergrund dasselbe.  
  
„Das wirst du bereuen Winzling!" knirschte Lucius wütend, bevor ihm Sophie die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
  
„Im nächsten Leben vielleicht.", grinste sie und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um.  
  
„Das war cool", lachte James. „Bei eurem Anblick haben selbst wir Angst gekriegt."  
  
„Sprich für dich selbst, Jamie", meinte Sirius. „Aber trotzdem danke für die Rettung."  
  
„Danke", quietschte auch Peter aus seiner Ecke.  
  
„Dito", schloss sich Remus an. „Und außerdem: hallo, schön euch zu sehen und wie waren die restlichen Ferien?"  
  
Gutgelaunt ließen sich die sechs auf die Bänke fallen (Sirius und Remus hielten wie immer möglichst großen Abstand zu Gawain) und waren schon bald in Ferienberichte und Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr vertieft. Sie bemerkten kaum wie draußen allmählich dunkel wurde und hoben höchst erstaunt die Köpfe, als die baldige Ankunft in Hogsmeade verkündet wurde.  
  
In diesem Jahr musste sich nicht mehr die lange Reise über den See auf sich nehmen, sonder fuhren mit den älteren Schülern in Kutschen zum Schloss.  
  
„Meine Güte, wie viele sind das denn noch?" murmelte Sirius ungeduldig, während der Sortierungszeremonie. „Der Hut soll sich gefälligst beeilen. Ich hab´ Hunger."  
  
„Da bist du nicht der Einzige", flüsterte James zurück. Auch Remus und Peter starrten mit hungrigen Augen auf die leeren Teller. Doch bevor das Essen beginnen konnte erhob sich Dumbledore zunächst für seine übliche Willkommensrede.  
  
„Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Ferien. Wie in jedem Jahr gibt es einige Dinge, die ich euch mitteilen muss. Der Verbotene Wald ist wie immer verboten. Und ich meine für alle!" Er warf den sechs Freunden am Gryffindortisch einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Außerdem möchte ich keinem raten in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide zu gehen Sie trägt ihren Namen nicht umsonst. Darüber hinaus werden die zusätzlichen Wahlfächer anstatt ab der dritten Klasse auch schon für die Zweitklässler angeboten, wobei die Schüler der zweiten Klasse nur eines davon wählen müssen. Zum Schluss noch eine Mitteilung ernster Natur."  
  
Dumbledores Blick wurde hart. „Sie alle haben von der neuen Sekte gehört, den Todessern. Das Ministerium befürchtet weitere Ausschreitungen dieser Gruppe. Sie werden feststellen, dass einige ihrer Mitschüler nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Ihre Familien haben beschlossen das Land vorsichtshalber zu verlassen."  
  
Bestürztes Gemurmel war im Saal zu hören. Niemand hatte vermutet, dass die Bedrohung durch diese Sekte so ernst sein würde. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Deshalb wird in diesem Zusammenhang auch der Unterricht in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" von vier auf sechs Stunden die Woche ausgeweitet. Da Professor Griffin diese zusätzliche Arbeit unmöglich alleine bewältigen kann, möchte ich dass Sie mit mir Professor Edwarts willkommen heißen, der den praktischen Teil des Unterrichts übernehmen wird."  
  
Keiner der sechs Freunde hatte auf das neue Gesicht am Lehrertisch geachtet, doch jetzt beobachteten sie gespannt wie ein streng wirkender Mann Mitte fünfzig aufstand. Freudiges Klatschen begrüßte den neuen Lehrer. Alles war besser als Professor Griffin. Dumbledore ergriff erneut das Wort.  
  
„Da die Formalitäten nun erledigt wären, ... haut rein, Kinder!"  
  
Der Rest des Abends verlief in fröhlicher Atmosphäre und alle waren froh, als sie sich endlich ins Bett fallen lassen konnten. 


	4. Die neuen Fächer

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Leute. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel schon vor ein paar Tagen hochladen, aber mein Computer hatte andere Pläne (verdammtes Ding!!!)  
  
Aber jetzt Schluss mit den Entschuldigungen und weiter im Text.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
  
  
  
1.1 Die neuen Fächer  
  
( Das Kapitel ist dir gewidmet, Jubilee (  
  
  
  
„Was haben wir heute zuerst?" fragte Remus beim Frühstück  
  
„Eines von den neuen Fächern; Musik", erwiderte Sophie mit einem Blick auf den Plan.  
  
Ihr Klassenraum lag hoch oben in einem der Schlosstürme.  
  
„Warum können wir nicht einmal irgendwo Unterricht haben, wo man ganz bequem hinkommt?" fluchte Lily, als sie die Tür am Ende einer Wendeltreppe aufstieß.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich ist die Akustik hier oben besonders gut", überlegte Remus, während sie sich umsahen.  
  
Das fünfeckige Zimmer war mit hellem Parkett ausgelegt, das bei jedem Schritt leise knarrte. Künstliches Licht brauchte man hier nicht, denn die Sonne konnte von allen Seiten in den hohen Raum hineinstrahlen. Vor zehn einzeln angeordneten Bänken stand ein kleines Holzpult. Bilder von Instrumenten und fröhlich, winkenden Komponisten der Zaubererwelt rundeten das Bild ab. Sophie, Lily und Remus setzten sich auf die verbliebenen Plätze vor dem Pult.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal. Eine junge Frau mit braunen, kurzgeschnittenen Haaren betrat schwungvoll den Raum und lies sich auf dem Pult nieder.  
  
„Guten Morgen, zusammen", begann sie unbekümmert. „Ich bin eure Musiklehrerin Professor Conbrio. Und ihr seid ... mal sehen ..."  
  
Sie zog eine Liste aus der Tasche und rief jeden einzelnen Schüler beim Namen auf. Neben den drei Gryffindors hatten sich zwei Jungen aus Hufflepuff, drei Ravenclaws und ein Mädchen aus Slytherin eingefunden.  
  
„Wunderbar." Professor Conbrio steckte die Liste weg. „Bevor wir jetzt anfangen noch ein paar Worte vorne weg: Ich sage es euch am besten direkt; wenn ihr in dieser Klasse etwas erreichen wollt, ist eines besonders wichtig: Ihr müsst wirklich etwas für Musik übrig haben. Sollte jemand hier sitzen, der dieses Fach nur gewählt hat, weil ihm nichts besseres eingefallen ist – oh, ich kenne die Auswahlmethoden einiger Schüler – so sollte er jetzt besser gehen."  
  
Niemand bewegte sich.  
  
„Keiner? Wow, das ist die erste Klasse, in der es sich niemand anders überlegt", freute sich Conbrio. „Sehr schön. Ich werde euch in den sechs Jahren, die wir miteinander verbringen werden im Singen unterrichten und euch am Instrument euer Wahl ausbilden.  
  
So, und jetzt wo ihr wisst, was auf euch zukommt, lasst mich erst einmal die Zusammenhänge zwischen Musik und Magie erklären. Nicht jeder ist in der Lage seine Musik auch beim Zaubern ein zu setzten. Dazu braucht man Konzentration, musikalisches Gespür, viel Energie und eine ganze Menge Übung.  
  
Verfügt man aber über genug magische Kraft, können mit Liedzaubern viele Dinge möglich gemacht werden. Ihr könnt heilen, Dinge verwandeln ... es soll sogar mal eine Hexe gegeben haben, die mit ihrer Musik die Elemente kontrollieren konnte."  
  
Die Schüler starrten Conbrio erstaunt an. Niemand von ihnen hätte gedacht, dass Liedzauber so mächtig sein konnten.  
  
„Aber soweit seid ihr noch lange nicht", unterbrach Professor Conbrio die Stille. „Zuerst müsst ihr die Grundkenntnisse lernen. Noten lesen – für die, die es noch nicht können, das musikalische Vokabular, Dur- und Moll- Tonleitern und noch vieles mehr."  
  
„Wie schön. Dann können wir ja auch gleich in eine Muggle-Schule gehen", knurrte eines der Ravenclaw Mädchen neben Sophie. Sie sah als einzige der neun Schülern unzufrieden aus.  
  
„Wollten Sie uns etwa mitteilen, Miss Ascott?" fragte Conbrio sie ruhig.  
  
„Nein, Entschuldigung", stotterte die angesprochene Miss Ascott nun verlegen.  
  
„Gut, dann kann ich ja weiter machen. Ihr solltet euch jetzt nur noch aufschreiben wer wann mit dem Üben dran ist. Bei fünf Flöten und drei Violinen haben wir ja glücklicherweise nur zwei Instrumentengruppen. Danach machen wir dann für heute Schluss."  
  
„Also, ich finde den Unterricht bei Conbrio spitze", kommentierte Sophie vergnügt, als sie am Ende der Stunde nach unten stiegen.  
  
„Das zeigt, dass du keine Ahnung von Musik hast", giftete Belle Ascott, die hinter der Gruppe herging. „Was Conbrio uns hier beibringen will hat nichts mit Zauberei zu tun. Das könnten wir genauso gut oder noch besser auf jeder beliebigen Muggle-Schule lernen."  
  
„Warum gehst du dann nicht dahin und verschonst uns mit deinem ungerechtfertigten Gemeckere?" erwiderte eine Stimme, bevor die drei Gryffindors auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnten.  
  
Das Mädchen aus Slytherin trat auf die Versammlung zu. Ihre sturmgrauen Augen funkelten zornig unter den sandfarbenen Ponyfransen hervor.  
  
„Wer hat mit dir geredet, Celeste Antares?  
  
„Du natürlich. Du hast eine Behauptung aufgestellt und ich hab dich dazu was gefragt. Also?"  
  
„Also was?" fauchte Ascott irritiert. Die beiden Kontrahentinnen schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben.  
  
„Warum bist noch hier, wo es sich in Muggleschulen doch soviel besser lernen lässt?"  
  
Belle Ascott wusste anscheinen nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige male, bevor sie letztendlich zischte: „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe, Antares!" Dann fuhr die Ravenclaw herum, drängte sich mit einem geknurrten „Aus dem Weg!" an Remus vorbei und stolzierte gefolgt von den anderen Ravenclaws von dannen.  
  
Zurück blieben drei verdutzte Gryffindors und Celeste, die einen Moment kopfschüttelnd dastand, um dann in die endgegengesetzte Richtung davon zu hasten.  
  
„Hab ihr gerade mitbekommen, was ich mitbekommen habe?" fragte Remus irgendwann zögernd.  
  
„Ich glaub´ schon", meinte Lily  
  
„Der Sprechende Hut muss irgendwas geschluckt haben, bevor er die beiden ihren Häusern zugeteilt hat."  
  
„Du sagst es", bestätigte Sophie nickend. „Wartet nur, bis die anderen davon erfahren. Das glauben die uns nie."  
  
Sie hatte recht.  
  
„Das habt ihr nur geträumt", tat Sirius die Geschichte beim Mittagessen ungläubig ab.  
  
„Oder eure Conbrio hat mit ihrer Musik bei euch Halluzinationen hervorgerufen", vermutete Peter kopfschüttelnd. Trotz wiederholter Beteuerungen der Beteiligten glaubten James, Peter und Sirius die Geschichte trotzdem nicht. Schließlich gaben die anderen es auf.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen trennte sich die Gruppe wieder. Für Sophie und Sirius stand Geologie auf dem Programm während sich die anderen vier zum Arithmantikunterricht begaben.  
  
Was immer Black und Cooper erartet hatten, so war es bestimmt keine Stunde, die selbst Binns Unterricht an Langeweile in den Schatten stellte. Dabei war das Thema der Stunde gar nicht mal so uninteressant. Bloß erklärte ihre Professorin Dr. Cambria Silur den Stoff mit einer dermaßen monotonen gelangweilten Stimme, dass die ersten Schüler bereits nach fünf Minuten eingeschlafen waren. Gähnend und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen flohen alle am Ende der Stunde aus dem Raum.  
  
„Oh Hilfe! Dagegen ist selbst unser geliebter DaDa – Professor ein richtiger Komiker und der kann einen immerhin mit seinem Geschwafel ins Koma lullen", jammerte Sophie.  
  
„Soll das heißen, ihr beide habt euch nicht amüsiert?" fragte jemand hinter ihnen. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihre Freunde an sie herangetreten waren.  
  
„Doch James", seufzte Sirius sarkastisch, „Wir haben uns köstlich amüsiert. So gar so sehr, dass ich mich am liebsten ins Bett legen würde, um bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien durchzuschlafen."  
  
„Uh, so schlimm? Na dann herzliches Beileid", grinste James mitleidig. Ein Lehrer, der selbst Sirius hyperaktive Persönlichkeit dämpfen konnte musste wirklich tödlich sein.  
  
„Wie war´s denn bei euch?"  
  
„So la la", meinte Remus. „Ist nicht unbedingt spannend, aber so schlimm wie bei euch ist es nicht."  
  
„Wie schön ..." Sirius Gähnen unterbrach seinen Kommentar.  
  
Lily packte ihn an beiden Armen und schüttelte ihn lachend. „Jetzt nur nicht einschlafen. Ein Fach musst du heute noch überstehen. Die Malergilde wird bestimmt nicht langweilig."  
  
Sirius stöhnte: „Begrabt meine Leiche unter der Peitschenden Weide und pflanzt ´nen Kaktus drauf."  
  
„Kaktus? Warum ausgerechnet einen Kaktus?" erkundigte sich Peter neugierig.  
  
Sirius schien irritiert, dass jemand auf die Idee kam eine solche Frage überhaupt zu stellen. „Ist doch logisch. Wer wär´ denn schon bescheuert genug in der Nähe dieses Psychopatenbaumes regelmäßig die Blumen zu gießen?"  
  
Die Gruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Anscheinend hatte Sirius seine Müdigkeit überwunden.  
  
„Na, da hast du doch gleich das perfekte Motiv für dein erstes Bild gefunden", witzelte Remus. Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."  
  
Lily, Sirius und Sophie waren die ersten, die den Klassenraum, ein großes helles Zimmer, betraten. Keiner von ihnen wollte ganz vorne sitzen, deshalb besetzten sie die Plätze direkt neben dem hohen Fenster. Hinter ihnen stapelten sich Farbtöpfe, Pinselsortimente, Zeichenblöcke und eine ganze Menge mehr in einer Regalwand.  
  
Nach und nach trudelten die übrigen Schüler ein. Darunter auch – sehr zu Lilys und Sophies Leidwesen – das mürrische Ravenclawtrio. Ganz zum Schluss betrat Celeste Antares den Raum. Das Slytherinmädchen setzte sich auf den Platz, der am weitesten von Belle Ascott und Anhang entfernt lag – direkt hinter Sirius.  
  
Anscheinend war die Rivalität zwischen Celeste und Belle auch für die anderen Schüler nichts neues, dann alle versuchten einen Platz möglichst weit außerhalb der Schusslinie zu ergattern. Lily und Sophie warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, während sich Sirius verwirrt umschaute.  
  
„Hab ich hier irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?" fragte er Sophie leise.  
  
„Wir haben dir doch erzählt, was heute Morgen passiert ist. Das sind die beiden", erklärte Sophie flüsternd mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in die Richtung der jeweiligen Partei.  
  
Weitere Gespräche wurden jedoch durch ein „Willkommen in der Malergilde" verhindert.  
  
Keiner der Schüler hatte mitbekommen, dass sich ihre neue Professorin die ganze Zeit über in der Ecke hinter dem Regal aufgehalten hatte und nun nach vorne trat, um ihre Klasse zu begrüßen.  
  
„So, so. Ich zähle 22 Köpfe und würde sagen, es sind alle da." Sie konnte nicht mehr als 1,65 m groß sein, hatte kurzgeschnittenes schwarzes Haar, das an den Schläfen schon leicht ergraute und fröhliche, dunkle Augen. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Professor Palmett. Und wie das an dieser Schule üblich ist, zuerst ein paar Worte zu den Regeln in diesem Fach."  
  
Allgemeines Stöhnen.  
  
„Keine Panik. So schlimm ist es nicht", lachte Palmett. „Also, Regel Nummer eins: seid kreativ. Regel Nummer zwei: Habt Spaß! Stinkbomben und explodierende Gegenstände sind allerdings definitiv nicht in dieser Regel mit einbegriffen", lächelte die Hexe als sie die glänzenden Augen ihrer Klasse sah. „Das gilt vor allem für Mr. Black."  
  
„Für mich?" Sirius schaute sie unschuldig an.  
  
„Ja, für Sie. Einige meiner Kollegen haben mir ihr tiefstes Mitgefühl ausgesprochen, als ihr Name auf meiner Klassenliste auftauchte."  
  
Sirius grinste. „Ach tatsächlich?"  
  
„Tatsächlich. Und jetzt zurück zum Thema. Der Unterricht dient eigentlich nur dazu eure malerischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Ihr könnt malen oder zeichnen, was immer ihr wollt. Die verschiedenen Techniken, sowie den richtigen Umgang mit Farben und dem übrigen Handwerkszeug werdet ihr im Verlauf des Schuljahrs lernen. Den Zauber, der eure Bilder zum Leben erweckt bringe ich euch bei, wenn alle mit ihrem ersten Bild fertig sind. Dazu habt ihr heute und nächste Woche Zeit. So, ihr könnt euch jetzt hinten am Regal bedienen und anfangen."  
  
Sophie entschied sich mit Wasserfarbe zu arbeiten. Die Wasserfarben der Zaubererwelt behielten im Gegensatz zu denen der Mugglewelt ihre Brillanz auch nach dem Trocknen bei. Sie begann mit einem blauen Hintergrund, den Ausblick aus ihrem Turmzimmer im Sinn, aber irgendwie entwickelte der Pinsel ein seltsames Eigenleben. Zu dem Blau gesellten sich Punkte und Striche in silber und weiß. Zuerst sah das Ganze aus wie ein gewaltiger heller Farbklecks, doch schon bald ließen sich leuchtende Schuppen und große Schwingen erkennen. Lächelnd fügte Sophie lebendige schwarze Augen hinzu. Sich zufrieden zurücklehnend, spähte sie auf Sirius Wer hinüber – und hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. Sirius hatte Remus Vorschlag wortwörtlich genommen. Überraschend gut getroffen prangte in der Mitte des Bildes das Abbild der Peitschenden Weide.  
  
„Nett, nicht wahr?" grinste Black.  
  
„Einwandfrei!"  
  
„Und jetzt lass mich deins mal sehen."  
  
Sophie drehte sich bereitwillig beiseite, um den Blick freizugeben. Sirius starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihre Arbeit. Das Bild zeigte einen Eisdrachen im Flug.  
  
„Wow", brachte Sirius mühsam hervor. „Das ist mit Abstand der schönste Eisdrache, den ich bis jetzt gesehen habe."  
  
Sophie beäugte ihre Arbeit kritisch. „Danke für die Blumen, aber übertreib´s nicht."  
  
„Was redest du da? Es ist wirklich gut."  
  
„Was ist gut?" Neugierig beugte sich Lily zu ihnen hinüber. Ihre Reaktion war dieselbe wie die von Sirius. „Sophie! Das ist sehr gut."  
  
Bevor Sophie sie daran hindern konnte, rief Lily Professor Palmett herüber.  
  
„Professor, sehen Sie sich Sophies Bild an."  
  
Palmett begutachtete das Bild und zeigte sich erfreut. „Sehr gut Miss Cooper. Es wird nicht schwer sein, dieses Bild zum Leben zu erwecken", meinte sie und ging dann weiter um Lilys und Sirius´ Arbeiten anzusehen.  
  
Sophie hing ihren Drachen zum Trocknen auf die Staffelei, bevor sie begann ihr Malzeug wegzuräumen. Als sie es am Ende der Stunde herunternehmen wollte, stand Belle Ascoot mit verschränkten Armen davor.  
  
„Wirklich sehr hübsch", kommentierte sie sarkastisch. „Auf eine kindlich, primitive Weise."  
  
Sophie öffnete den Mund, um der Ravenclaw eine gepfefferte Antwort zu geben, doch Celeste Antares kam ihr damit zuvor.  
  
„Nur nicht aufregen, Blondschopf. Misses Ich-bin-die-Beste ist nur eifersüchtig, weil Palmett ihr Bild nicht so sehr gelobt hat wie deins. Netter Drache, übrigens." Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken lies sie drei sprachlose Gryffindors und eine kochende Ravenclaw einfach stehen.  
  
Der Unterricht in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" sollte erst am nächsten Dienstag beginnen und so verging der Rest der Woche ohne große Überraschungen. Zwar fanden Lily und Sophie die Jungs nach ihrer ersten Stunde Wahrsagen lachend auf dem Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraumes vor, doch dies war auch unter normalen Umständen ein recht häufiger Anblick.  
  
Interessant wurde es am Freitag wieder. Runen- und Heilkunde stand auf dem Programm. Speziell die Heilkunde schien nicht besonders populär zu sein, denn es versammelten sich insgesamt nur vier Schüler in der Kräuterkammer hinter den Gewächshäusern. Die Minuten vergingen, aber es tauchte niemand mehr auf.  
  
„Ob der Unterricht überhaupt stattfindet?" fragte Ellen Harrison schließlich. „Mit so wenigen lohnt es sich ja fast gar nicht anzufangen."  
  
„Oh, aber ganz im Gegenteil", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her. „Es vereinfacht die Sache ganz enorm." Von den Kindern unbemerkt war ein Mann in den Raum getreten. Er hatte dunkles Haar, durch das sich silberne Strähnen zogen und nussfarbene Augen. „Guten tag, ich bin Professor Sunu", stellte er sich vor. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, der Unterricht findet statt. Mir ist es sogar sehr lieb, dass wir nur zu fünft sind. Und wo wir schon mal beim Vorstellen sind, können da auch gleich mal weiter machen."  
  
Ellen Harrison und ihr Bruder John, beide Hufflepuffs waren neben Sophie und Remus die einzigen, die sich für Sunus Fach eingeschrieben hatten.  
  
„Das ist nicht schlimm", kommentierte der Professor. „abgesehen von diesem Jahr besteht der Unterricht zum größten Teil aus praktischen Übungen. Das heißt, je weniger wir sind, desto mehr Übungszeit für den Einzelnen."  
  
Da sie nur so wenige waren, verteilten sie sich um den Tisch in der Mitte der würzig duftenden Kammer. Sunu zerrte ein Skelett aus einem Schrank und erklärte ihnen Arten und Funktionsweise der einzelnen Knochen. Mit der Hausaufgabe ein zwei Fuß langes Essay über Knochen anzufertigen, entließ Sunu seine Schüler schließlich.  
  
A/N: So, das war´s mal wieder für heute. Zugegeben, es passiert hier nicht viel, aber ich dachte, ne Einführung in die neuen Unterrichtsfächer wär nicht schlecht. Mal sehen was daraus wird. vivace 


	5. Quidditch

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe seit fast einem Jahr nix mehr geschrieben. Die Uni kann eben ganz schön stressig sein ... puh! Aber ich werde versuchen in Zukunft wieder öfter zu posten, versprochen!  
  
Kapitel 5: Quidditch  
  
Lautes Pochen an der Zimmertür riss die beiden Gryffindor-Mädchen aus ihrem Schlummer.  
  
"Heh, Mädels! Macht, dass ihr aus den Federn kommt. Heute sind die Qualifikationsflüge für die Hausmannschaft!", dröhnte James Stimme herein.  
  
"Wie schön! Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?!", schrie Sophie in der selben Tonlage zurück. Es war Samstag und sie hasste es Samstags früh geweckt zu werden. So eine Unverschämtheit!  
  
"Wir dachten ihr würdet uns seelischen und moralischen Beistand leisten wollen.", schallte es zurück.  
  
"Wenn ihr euch nicht auf der Stelle verkrümelt, ist der einzige Beistand, den ihr brauchen werdet, der von Madam Pomfrey!!!", kam es drohend von Lily´s Bett her. Dies wurde nur von schallendem Gelächter quittiert, das bald schon in der Ferne verhallte. Doch der Schaden war angerichtet und die beiden Mädchen wach.  
  
"Okay, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder wir bleiben einfach liegen oder schauen zu wie sich James und Sirius den Hals brechen.", zählte Sophie auf.  
  
*Oder ihr könnt in die Küche gehen und mir einen Pfannkuchen holen*, warf Gawain von seinem üblichen Posten aus ein.  
  
"Geh Mäuse jagen, Gawain.", lachte Sophie.  
  
"Was ist los?" Neugierig beugte sich Lily zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
"Mein Hausfalke ist pfannkuchensüchtig", erklärte Sophie und erhielt prompt einen erbosten Schnabelhieb auf den Kopf. "Aua!!! Ich glaub, ich steh lieber auf. Das wird mir hier zu gefährlich"  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später tauchten Lily und Sophie am Quidditchfeld auf. Gawain hatte seine Feindseligkeiten mittlerweile eingestellt und hockte wachsam auf der Schulter seiner Besitzerin. Die Tryouts hatten längst angefangen.  
  
"Für welche Position haben sie sich eigentlich gemeldet?"  
  
"Als Jäger.", antwortete Remus, der sich zu ihnen gesellte und dabei die etwa dreißig Besenreiter am Himmel im Auge behielt.  
  
"Und wann wird die Entscheidung bekannt gegeben?"  
  
"Das dürfte eigentlich jeden Moment soweit sein."  
  
Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, als Team-Chefin, Juliana Johnson vor den versammelten Schülern landete. "Okay, ihr seid alle gut geflogen, aber natürlich können wir nicht jeden von euch aufnehmen. Es gibt ja nur drei Positionen neu zu besetzen. Ich wird euch jetzt die Ergebnisse vorlesen: Jäger eins: James Potter, Ersatzjäger: Gerry Brown. Schläger: Paul Wood, Ersatzschläger: Roberta Wood. Zweiter Jäger: - das haben wir uns lange überlegt, aber ich denke wir werden es mit dir riskieren Sirius Black. Und zu guter Letzt: Angie Thompson als Ersatzjäger zwei. Das wars!"  
  
Lauter Jubel erhob sich unter denen, die es geschafft hatten. James und Sirius schwebten die nächsten Tage auf Wolke 7. Mit ihnen konnte man nichts anfangen. Erst McGonagalls Drohung sie für den Rest des Monats die Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler schrubben zu lassen brachte die beiden wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
  
Am Dienstag Morgen strömten die Gryffindor Zweitklässler gespannt in ein großes Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock und ließen sich mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern auf den Bänken nieder. Heute sollte der Unterricht in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" beginnen. Und alle hofften, dass es nicht so wie bei Professor Gryffin werden würde ... 


End file.
